


Lace and Cream

by moonkid28



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkid28/pseuds/moonkid28
Summary: Nursey buys Dex a pair of panties.Somehow, Dex wears them without him asking for it.Nursey is.... pleased, to say the least.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a small semi pining fic that I did where Dex had a really, really bad thing for Nursey in sexy underwear. You don't need to read that to read this, and I can't find it anyways, because tumblr is being kind of dumb.

He’s been staring at Dex all night. The subtle shift in his walk, the near-constant blush over his skin, the way he looks over at Nursey and then looks away. This thing they have between them, it’s still new, but he knows his d-man, and he knows his boyfriend.

There’s something up.

  
When Dex adjusts his jeans for the fifth time in two minutes, it hits Nursey, and it hits him like a truck.

  
Dex is wearing the panties.

  
“Holy fuck,” he mutters under his breath.

  
Just knowing that he’s wearing them is enough to have Nursey’s pulse racing in his chest, half hard– he’s wearing something Nursey bought, specifically for him, and he’s shooting the softest, shyest little looks over at him, squirming, and he just knows: he can feel the way the lace drags over his skin, tight in some places and just right in others.

  
He hadn’t told Dex how much he’d spent on them, but it had been a sizeable amount for a scrap of fabric. Nursey hadn’t seen them yet, but they were already paying for themselves in full– his mouth is dry and he's at least fifty percent sure his heart literally skipped a beat when he’d realised. Unfortunately, they’re in the middle of the haus, and he can’t just pin him against the wall in front of the whole team; Nursey doubts Dex would appreciate that, or the vivid mental image he has of scooping him up in a fireman’s carry into the nearest bedroom like some prehistoric caveman.

  
A guy has needs, and sometimes those needs included fucking his boyfriend over the nearest available surface. So sue him.

  
Nursey spends a good ten minutes thinking of some shitty excuse to get them out of there before he remembers the reason he’s here in the first place: he’d been sexiled by his roommate. His roommate’s datemate was into a lot of really, really kinky shit that took hours and hours to finish, and his roommate had an unfortunate (for him, Derek was sure their partner appreciated it immensely,) amount of stamina. He’d walked in on something involving Sonio’s datemate swirling their hips and groaning the words “yes, mistress”, and had promptly walked out, unable to look at Sonio for a week afterwards.

  
(text: hottie head) is your dorm empty?

  
Nursey watched Dex as he checked his messages. Dex looked over at him, raising a brow, but Nursey shook his head and kept his face carefully neutral until he felt his phone buzz.

  
(from: hottie head) yeah why

  
Perfect.

  
(text: hottie head) play along.

  
“Shit, Will, I forgot– I said i’d help you with your lit crit, didn’t I?” Nursey asked casually, glancing up from his phone with a false ease so practiced it looked natural. Dex’s brow furrowed, but he said “Yeah, you did,” willingly.

Damn, he loved him.

  
“Sorry, guys, guess we’ve gotta go,” Nursey says. “C’mon, Dex, i’ll race you there.”

  
“I’m not running–”

  
“Winner picks the movie we watch later,” he interrupts, and Dex swears, launching himself up from the floor. Nursey is off like a shot, laughing as Dex shouts, “I’m not watching another _fucking_ Wes Anderson movie, Nurse!” from somewehere behind him.

  
They end up back at Dex’s dorm in record time. He’s panting, groaning a little, but he gets there long enough before Dex that he can hide behind the door to catch his breath. When Dex runs in, Nursey’s arm shoots out and he yanks him in close, crowds his body until he’s pressed up against the wall with his chest heaving, eyes laser focused on Nursey.

  
“If you wanted to have sex, you could have just asked, Nursey, instead of making me run to–” Dex starts, lips turning up at the corner, but Nursey cuts him off with hungry kiss, slow and deep and biting until Dex goes as soft as Bitty’s dough in his arms. Nursey grinds his hips in like he’s dancing, cups Dex’s ass through his jeans that are cheap and soft with wear knowing that pretty silk and lace hide underneath; Dex gasps wetly into his mouth and hikes a leg up around his hip that crushes him to his body and grinds his dick, fully hard now, just right between his legs.  
Nursey breaks away and Dex’s eyes fly open– he’s so, so appreciative of his pink skin and the way he looks almost offended that he broke the kiss– he presses his lips to Dex’s pale throat and murmurs, “You’re wearing them, baby, aren’t you?”

  
Dex’s whole body tenses. He tries to pull his leg down, but Nursey hitches them both up around his waist and kisses up and down his neck, whispering, “Holy fuck, Will, goddamn, that’s so fucking sexy,” and Dex’s arms wind around his neck and his fingers curl into his hair, head falling back with a strangled moan that does way too much for his dick.

  
“S-supposed to… be a surprise,” Dex manages to say. Nursey shoves a hand up his shirt and scrapes his blunt fingernails down Dex’s abs until he’s writhing under the touch, trying to grind up against Nursey’s own stomach.

“Trust me, I’m very surprised.”

_Surprised at how much this does for me, that I didn’t have to ask you to wear them, that I didn’t cream my fucking pants as soon as I realised–_

  
Dex’s room is thankfully cleaner than his own, so Nursey walks them backwards until the backs of his knees hit the bed and he drops onto it gracelessly, taking Will with him and pulling him in for a kiss even as he snorts at him, laughing, because it dissolves into kissing, slow grinding, body heat mingling, his own cologne and the natural scent around his boyfriend all becoming intoxicating.

  
“Show me,” Nursey whispers.

Dex’s brow furrows until he squeezes his ass a little.

  
“Oh, right. I guess, uh, let me–” and he’s fumbling for his belt buckle, fighting the haze of arousal to make his hands work right, but Nursey catches his hands, pulls them to his lips to kiss them then shakes his head softly.

  
“No. Show _off_ , _for_ me,” he corrects gently. Dex goes scarlet.

  
“Nursey, no, don’t be ridiculous.”

  
“What’s ridiculous about that?” Nursey presses.

  
He squirms, looking away from him with his jaw set and Nursey has to genuinely ignore his dick and his fast-beating heart because god, he’s beautiful. The sun is still out, shining gold over his skin and those bright amber eyes, and everything about him is strong, striking, from his tight jawline to the broad, built shoulders that strain even under his loose white shirt.

  
“It’s me. I’ll look stupid, and you know it. Don’t make me do it.”

  
“Will.”

  
Dex’s gaze snaps to him. Nursey sits up, eyes somehow hard and sad, a hand coming up to cup his jaw.

  
“You know I think you’re fucking gorgeous, right?”  
“Shut up, Nurse. I’m–”

  
“ ‘My Patroclus’,” he says over him. “ ‘My sun as the revelation to a hiker at the top of their mountain. I have loved him with the strength of a twenty-year-old’s egotism since he first truly smiled in my direction, because it was a lighthouse, and they call my eyes stormy for a reason.’”

  
Dex looks all kinds of shocked.

“You… about me?” he asks weakly.

  
Nursey kisses him instead of answering. He fixes his hands over his face, thumbing at his cheekbones and when he pulls away (the second time; the first time Will had chased after his lips so sweetly that he’d had to indulge him) he says in a rumbling whisper, “I’ve got good-ass taste, baby. I picked you. I wanted you. Don’t ever in your life insult my fuckin’ taste, Poindexter.”

  
Dex shivers, swallows, nods; just like that, they’re both painfully hard again.

  
“Now strip for me.”

  
Dex slowly backs off of his lap. Nusey watches him the whole time, eyes dark. “Tell me what to do,” he says. He looks embarrassed, but in a new way, tinted with desire, beautifully hesitant.

  
“Shirt first,” Derek responds.

When Dex reaches behind himself to pull it off, Nursey shakes his head softly. “From the bottom.”

  
Dex crosses his arms in a way that squeezes his pecs together just a little and pulls slowly. Nursey’s eyes travel over inch after inch of freckled skin like he owns it, only meeting his eyes after he hears his shirt drop to the ground.

“Socks and shoes.”

  
They are kicked off gracelessly until Dex sees the look Nursey’s giving him and looks sheepish, reaches out for the shoe that had gone flying; he folds up the socks, puts them gently on his now neatly-placed shoes and doesn’t look up until Nursey hums approvingly.

  
“Come here.”

  
Dex stands and walks forward to place himself between Nursey’s parted knees and Nursey cups his hips, runs his fingers over bones and muscle, smooths his hands up and down his thighs. He loves the intimacy of this moment, how it’s both physical and emotional, and how Will gives up for him. Derek knows that right now, he could fuck Dex against the wall with his jeans only pushed down enough to bare his ass and he would love it, adore it even. But he doesn’t want that. No, he wants something much different.

  
“Who’s in charge?” he asks.

  
“You,” Dex answers, quiet.

  
It’s for more reasons than one. He remembers well their first time together, wanting each other so badly it hurt, and Dex had taken him like he was gorging himself, riding him so aggressively that he’d had to pin him down and kiss him roughly until he’d gone slack underneath him. They were so good together after that, and even then, it had been some of the most intense sex of his life, but now Dex needed Nursey to tell him what to do to get off and it was so, so much better that way.

  
“Jeans. Keep the panties on.”

  
He’s reluctant to shuck off his own jeans– he doesn’t want to pull his attention from Dex– but his dick is making tight jeans a wildly uncomfortable situation. He strips himself with the efficiency of a locker room rush and doesn’t bother to fold. When he finally gets to look at his boyfriend properly, Derek’s breath catches.

  
Will’s squirming a little uncomfortably, shifting on his feet, but damn if he isn’t the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. He’s turned just a little, an angle that shows off the rhythmic clenching and unclenching of his jaw in profile and the pretty curve of his ass, late evening sun backlighting his body in a way he’s only seen in paintings. He’s a whole colour study in reds and yellows; a pink blush, amber eyes, soft brown freckles. And of course– the little lace underwear in pastel yellow.

  
Nursey wouldn’t ever admit this to Dex, but he’d definitely bought the underwear a half size small. Not small enough that they would be uncomfortable over his dick, because he had bought them on a men’s lingerie site, but small enough that they definitely wouldn’t fit over his ass fully. Of course, now that he’s hard, the panties don’t cover much of anything, his flushed cock peeking from the waistband, but his ass in particular is only half covered, if even that. Somehow, he doesn’t feel very guilty about it– he gestures for Will to step close again and cups at the bare skin not covered by fabric.

  
“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he murmurs, not even meaning for Will to hear it, but he feels him shiver, muscles clenching under his touch. One finger hooks into the elastic and gently tugs it up, snaps it between his legs, taking pleasure in watching his cock twitch.

  
Nursey presses his face into Dex’s stomach, nosing at the skin there and breathing deeply. Dex always smelled brutally clean, scrubbed to the bone with soap so specifically that he knew exactly what soap it was even under the scent of sweat after practice. Ivory first, Dove second, plain walmart-brand lotion, sometimes faintly of his cologne if they’d slept in the same bed or made out for a long time.

  
“My heart says let you sit on my face, but my dick is saying I need to fuck you, like, now,” Nursey murmurs, kissing his stomach softly. Dex laughs weakly.

  
“Can I touch you?”

  
“Definitely, baby.”

  
Dex threads his hands through Nursey’s hair, and he makes a pleased noise.

  
“Fuck me,” Dex says softly. “I… I wore these for you. And I’ve felt really, really good, all day, wearing them for you, because I knew you liked them, and that I would get to show you. And– and they look good. I think I look good in them.”

  
“You look better than good, Will, shit,” Nursey breathes. “Come here, on my lap.”

  
Dex waits for him to scoot backwards, then comes up to straddle him. It only stretches the fabric further, has his pretty red cock curved against his abs and before he even thinks, he’s cupping it over the fabric, gentle, insistent pressure, and Will makes a noise that sounds punched out of him. “So fucking pretty, babe, you look like royalty,” he growls. “Sit on my dick like a fucking throne, like you belong all spread out on top of me…”

  
Nursey grinds the heel of his palm in slowly until Dex makes the sound again: this time more desperately, his nails digging slightly into his shoulders and hips stuttering forward against his hand. It’s like he can’t decide if he wants it or if he should pull away– Derek can be a damn tease when he wants to and they both know it. He drags the tips of his long fingers over the blood-hot sac drawn tight already and kisses his boyfriend through the long shudder he makes to distract him as he slides fingers into the panties and presses just behind his balls into his prostate.

  
Will jerks so hard he clips both Nursey’s and his own lip with his teeth. “Fuck, fuck, oh my god–” he swears, trying to rub off against his stomach, but Nursey has his other arm tight around his hips and pulls him back against his fingers. Dex downright shrieks, his thighs going taut around his own; one of his hands come up into his hair and he yanks him from where his face was buried in his collarbone but his other hand has its nails buried in his back to pull him as close as he can. When he teases his fingers over his hole without even pushing in, nails tear down his back just shy of rough enough to tear skin.

  
It’s sudden, but one moment he’s writhing in his lap, and the next, Nursey’s stomach feels hot and his boyfriend is making soft, high-pitched noises from where his face buried in his hair, hips jerking slightly as he comes, slumped in his arms.

  
He’s a vision like this. If he could paint, Dex would be the subject of a hundred portraits.

  
“You good, babe?” Nursey hums softly when he goes still, and Dex’s only answer is to bury his face deeper into his hair and make a quiet whining noise. He laughs softly. “Gimme a colour, then.”

  
“Y-yellow,” Dex mumbles. Derek takes the moment to slide his hand from between Dex’s thighs and ease his grip around his waist, stroking up and down his back.

  
Dex settles more fully on Nursey’s lap by simply spreading his knees and sinking down on his lap. It both short-circuits his brain and sends any blood left in his body rushing southwards– god, but his boy is so fucking easy for it after he comes, easy and needy and unashamed. It’s part of why he makes him come before he ever gets inside of him: Dex boneless instead of tense does wonders for them.

  
“Colour?”

  
He presses close, dragging his pelvis over Nursey’s dick and says, “Green, Der,” muffledly into his hair, and Nursey laughs hoarsely at his uncoordinated movements.

  
“Alright, baby, alright, I’ve got you.”

  
Will keeps lube and condoms in his bedside table, Nursey knows, so he only has to lean over a little and fish around for a brief second before finding them. He can feel every minute shift from the boy on his lap, and when he uncaps the lube, muscles jump eagerly. He doesn’t bother to warm it up– Dex had admitted to him that he liked having it cold against his skin– and instead drags two fingers wetly over his tight entrance.

  
Dex hisses quietly but doesn’t flinch in the wake of his touch. Nursey does it again, and again, in a steady rhythm until Dex is prepared for it and even presses back when he’s expecting it– he doesn’t expect the lube slick finger to ease into him, however, and a noise of shock escapes.  
“Fuck, I always–” Dex manages to gasp, before Nursey presses his finger all the way in. “F-fuck…”  
He doesn’t say anything, but he definitely agrees. Even thinking about sex with Will is good, gives him goosebumps, makes his heart race.

  
It doesn’t take long for Dex to start making the impatient noises he’s so used to hearing– for a second finger, a third.

  
“Not trying to get you off again,” Nursey said, grinning as Dex buried his face in his shoulder.

  
“Then hurry up and–”

  
Nursey thrusts his fingers up and crooks them inside of him in the middle of his sentence, just to be petty, and to hear the hoarse cry of pleasure wrung out of his lips. “You keep thinking you’re in charge, Poindexter, and I keep telling you you’re not,” he breathes into Dex’s ear. He’s whimpering, tight around his fingers, and grasping at his back with weak hands. “You gave that up, baby, you told me you trusted me, now you get off when I say you get off.” Simply because he can, he keeps working his fingers slowly inside of him, keeping Dex on the edge easily.  
His thighs are shaking with effort at this point.

“Please,” he groans. “Please, please, Nursey, fuck me–”

  
Dammit, nevermind. He can pretend he wants to draw this out some other time, when his boyfriend doesn’t look like another feather light tough would have him coming all over himself for the second time this evening.

  
“Only because you look so damn pretty,” he conceeds out loud– like it’s a hardship or something, or as if he had to be conviced, which is far from the truth. Nursey drags his fingers out and slicks himself up as best he can without unseating Will. He can tell already though, just from his body language, that if he lets him ride him, he won’t be patient enough.

  
Whatever gods are listening, let me be smooth for my boyfriend just this once, he thinks, and manages to knock Will onto his back and pin his wrists to the bed with his forearm in one shockingly fast motion. He’s too surprised to do anything, now, and when Nursey whispers, “Lift your hips, baby,” he obeys with wide, lust blown eyes that don’t leave him for a second as he lines up and presses slowly inside.

  
“Oh, fuck,” they both say– Nursey with his forehead pressed to Dex’s, groaning, and Dex breathlessly, likely not even knowing he’s said it.

“Nursey–”

  
“I know, Dex, I know–” He rolls his hips in and Dex has leg around his waist now, and arms around his neck, and his head dropped back against the pillows. Derek marvels at how he can feel everything where they’re connected: every inch where he’s tight around him is slick and hot and of course, as he thrusts inside of him, he can feel the lace of the panties that’ve slid down enough to brush up against his cock every. single. time. he. moves.

  
It’s fucking ecstasy.

  
“Move. Move, move, oh my fucking god if you don’t move- !” Will gasps, and Derek has never been one to deny him what he wants: he plants his hands on the bed and lets his hips set the brutal pace he knows he likes.   
It has Dex’s nails scratching down his back and his legs wrapping tight around his waist in seconds, gasping in these short little noises in time with his thrusts. His throat sounds raspy, and his name– “Derek, Derek, Der,”– sounds so goddamn beautiful coming out of his mouth he has to kiss him. Nursey’s lips are plusher, but he’ll never get over the way one firm kiss has Dex’s mouth red, red, like fresh strawberries in tres leches, like expensive makeup, like blood on ice. Nursey’s mouth dominates his: bites his lips until they’re swollen and presses his tongue to it and makes him chase after him but it’s Dex who has _his_ head spinning.

  
He’s so fucking lucky. They’re so lucky to have each other.

  
Will breaks away for air, but Derek can’t stop kissing him– his neck, his jaw, his collarbone. He lets his tongue flick wetly over his pink nipples and smiles as he jerks under him: lips and teeth close over the little bud and tease until it’s tight and red with stimulation. He’s pushed away by his head, but Dex lets him dive back in for symmetry, and he has to admire the red and pink messes that are his pecs. When Nursey tweaks one, Dex spasms and clenches up so hard that Nursey swears.

  
“I’m gonna come, m’gonna– p-please, Derek–” Will sobs. “Please let me–”

  
“Jesus fuck, baby, come, it’s okay, come for me Will, you did so good,” Derek whispers, and like that, his boyfriend spills all over himself, legs clenched, walls tight, pulling at his hair and nails cutting into his skin. In the end, it’s the pain that sends him toppling over the edge: Nursey manages one, two, three thrusts before burying himself inside and spilling deep into the condom to the sound of his own name pouring from Dex’s lips.

  
For a long moment, it’s just heavy breathing. Nursey stays on top of Dex, body covering his, until their breathing evens out and he feels safe enough about Dex’s mental state to pull out. It’s with the ease of experience that he slips the condom off, ties it up, and tosses it into the trash. He doesn’t want to leave Will alone for too long, so he shifts and grabs a few of the kleenex off the bedside table and wipes them both down, tossing again, then lays back so that they can curl up together.

  
Dex is in his arms in seconds, sprawled on top of him with his chin tucked into the crook of his neck. Nursey passes his hands softly over Dex’s back until he yawns softly, and like that, any tension is gone.

  
“Jesus,” Dex murmured. “Pull up the blanket?”

  
Nursey hummed in confirmation, shifing it from behind the pillow on the ground and tossing it over them. A happy noise came from somewhere around his neck, and he tipped his head back so that Dex could nuzzle into his throat like he liked, kissing it drowsily.

  
“Good?” he asked, voice a slow drawl. Dex made some sound of assent.

  
“Like it when you do that– take control. Feels… really good. I mean, you know. Like, I told you it feels good. But I don’t think… It wouldn’t be good, with someone else. It’s you.” His voice sounded hesitant, but not finished, so he prompted him on with a quiet “Go on,” and felt the quick brush of lips up into a smile.

  
“We fight and stuff, and yell, but I know. That you care about me, I mean. And our arguments are just stupid stuff, now. I think I was jealous, when I first met you. Because you’ve got money that would make shit so much easier, and you’re so good with people, and who you are, and what you want, and– and you look like a fucking model, and sometimes I look at myself and I don’t measure up but you… you go out of your way to make me feel good. You bought me these and when I put them on I felt really fucking good, and I knew it was something you liked and when you kept saying all that stuff about how good I looked I felt like I was floating. It makes me feel all quiet, in my head, and it just… It’s nice.”

  
Dex cleared his throat, and said, sounding a little embarrassed, “It’s nice to know you love me. And that you’re not just saying it.”

  
“Dex, baby, look at me,” Nursey ordered. His voice was quiet. Dex tilted his head back and gazed up at Nursey, hesitant, but smiled back when his mouth curved into a lopsided smile.

  
“Telling you I love you is– it’s nothing, to say it. I’m never not thinking it. Every time I look at you I fall in love with you, over and over again. Being in bed with you and knowing that I could do anything because you gave me control? Makes me shake sometimes. Knowing that you’re easy for me and me alone… I love that you trust me. Over everything, I love knowing you’re mine, and that I have you. I love you so much, and god I fucking want you. When I figured out you were wearing these–” his hand dipped down and squeezed his ass a little, toying with the lace panties, “I wanted to grab you and fuck you over the haus table. I think you’re so fucking sexy, Will. Nothing about me wanting you, in a relationship or otherwise, is ever, ever going to be a joke.”

  
Dex looked at him for a long, long moment; he seemed to decide something, and pulled him in with a hand on the back of his neck for a hungry kiss so fierce it left his head spinning and butterflies in his gut.

“God, I love you,” he whispered. “And I would really, really be up for another, like, four rounds, but I have an early class tomorrow.”

  
Nursey laughed and tugged him close, letting him nuzzle back into his spot. “Sleep for an hour, take a shower, eat, homework, bed?”

  
“Sounds good to me.”

  
He grinned and kissed his forehead quietly. One handed, he set the alarm on Will’s bedside table, and then settled into the bed easily, tugging covers more firmly over him.

  
“Love you, babe.”

  
“Go to sleep, asslord.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nursey's an ass man.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @ hoenursey for more nonsense like this-- it was actually originally a tumblr prompt from an anon. 
> 
> tchau!


End file.
